Psyco love
by underline
Summary: Serie de shots de la generación de los milagros versión yandere.
1. Chapter 1

Serie de shots de la generación de los milagros versión yandere…

Kiseki x lector. Kiseki x oc, o, kiseki x OTP como gusten interpretarlos.

Nacidos de un momento de inspiración que nunca debí tener.

No se los tomen tan en serio por favor.

**En la más negra oscuridad.**

Tú siempre fuiste tan brillante…

Tanto que temía perderme en ti algunas veces.

Sin embargo no fui yo quien tuvo miedo.

Yo quien siempre pertenecí a las sombras decidí internarme en ese luminoso mundo para estar contigo, tu brillabas, yo sólo podía admirarte, eras todo lo que yo no era, pero nunca sentí envidia, sólo una necesidad de tenerte para mí.

Sólo bastaba un poco más, un poco más cerca para iluminarme con tu sonrisa. Otro poco más cerca para sentir que tu inmensa luz sólo podía iluminarme a mí.

En mi codicia pensé que mi oscuridad te hacía ver aun más brillante de lo que eras, y que cuando te alejabas de mi te perdías en ese mar de luces que eran las demás personas.

Opacaban tu brillo…

En mi inocente deseo de monopolizarte pensaba que nosotros dos, juntos, estaríamos mejor que solos, o mejor que con cualquier otra persona del mundo. Que éramos el uno para el otro, que nos complementábamos. Nunca te lo pregunté ¿tú también creías lo mismo?

Ahora que lo pienso en un principio era tan feliz con simplemente estar contigo, aunque sea un momento, una luz efímera proveniente de una sonrisa. Luego empecé a desearte más, a desear tus palabras tus sonrisas, tu compañía en todo momento…

En ese momento no te molestó, tú también parecías estar a gusto conmigo, y eso me hacía feliz. Eran momentos perfectos donde yo te ayudaba a brillar y tú brillabas para mí, y nada más importaba.

Nunca pude corresponder todo lo que me dabas, quería brillar, quería sonreír pero mi rostro no importa cuánto lo intentara, nunca expresaba a alegría que sentía. Todo siguió igual tu siendo tan brillante y yo contemplándote a ti.

-Te amo- te dije. Me sentí decepcionado, tenía tantos planes, tanto que darte, tanto que decirte, tanto que expresar. Pero mi rostro siguió igual de inexpresivo que siempre, yo igual de simple, igual de opaco, al menos esa vez quise brillar para ti pero no lo conseguí.

Tú sonreíste como sólo tú sabías hacerlo, tomaste el control del momento, opacaste todo lo demás hasta volverlo insignificante- Te amo- me respondiste. E iluminaste mi mundo.

Era perfecto…

Tu yo yo…y nada más.

El matiz perfecto de luces y sombras, sin nadie más que arruinara la armonía perfecta.

Brilla, brilla para mí, no dejes que nadie opaque tu brillante luz.

No, yo haré que brilles cada vez más, nunca dejaré que nadie pueda opacarte.

Sólo tú tienes derecho a brillar en mi mundo de oscuridad.

Una a una se van extinguiendo las demás luces, se apagan una a una cada vez tornándose más oscuro. Y tu cada vez más brillante, cada vez resaltas más en el negro más puro, donde frente a mis ojos sólo puedes existir tú.

No, no es suficiente…

Aún están allí a lo lejos queriendo opacarte, a veces se aproximan quieren ocultar tu brillo. Nunca lo permitiré.

Sabes en mi mundo siempre esta oscuro. El negro más profundo, la oscuridad más completa, allí podemos ser felices…

Allí sólo brillarás tú…

Te llevaré conmigo al mundo de las sombras, vamos, ya nadie nos molestará. No, no hay tiempo de despedirse, no podemos permanecer más aquí. Nos iremos para siempre.

No, no te niegues es lo mejor, no pongas ese rostro el miedo la tristeza no van contigo, sonríe, brilla….

En la más negra oscuridad, solos tu y yo…

Brilla sólo para mí, sólo tu luz existe.

Tú sólo brillas para mí, sólo yo puedo consumir tu luz…

Hasta el final….


	2. Chapter 2

**Destellos dorados**

Mírame…

Una vez más…

Durante tanto tiempo he estado tratando por cada medio que he podido ganar tu atención.

Siempre he recibido demasiada atención, más de la que quisiera, más de la que me importa, pude haber tenido a cualquier persona pero me tuve que fijar en ti.

Tú que a diferencia de los demás no me veías con adoración, frente a tus ojos era solamente una persona más. No, eso no era lo que quería…

Cambiaría al resto del mundo sólo por ti. Sólo mírame, eres mi mundo…¿ no te das cuenta?. No, supongo que te das cuenta…

Me esforcé tanto, me metí en tus círculos sociales aun más, aprendí a amar todos tus intereses, traté de que me halagaras aunque sea mínimamente cualquier cosa. A veces lo conseguía…a veces no.

Los demás no importan, sólo tú puedes hacerme feliz…

¿ Cuántas personas capturan tu mirada antes que yo? Es injusto…no los conozco, no sé de nadie que no seas tú, pero de algo estoy seguro y es que…nadie…nadie de ellos te puede querer tanto como yo, sólo date cuenta de eso…mírame…

Ayer me cambié el cabello, hoy me vestí con lo mejor que tenía. Siempre te sonrío, te hablo, te envió miradas. Creo que ya lo sabes… ¿si ya lo sabes… por qué no haces nada?...

¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser la persona que ames? Vamos, dímelo haré cualquier cosa por ti, cualquier cosa por tener tu atención, tu mirada, tu presencia, tu amor…

No, no me ignores… ¿Por qué esas personas y no yo?...

¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser considerado por ti?, haré lo que sea…esas personas me estorban… impiden que puedas verme…

¿Qué pasa?. Te ves triste. No, no bajes la mirada, así no podrás verme…

Tengo que acercarme un poco más a ti, un poco más.

Me miras, me hablas, soy parte de tu vida. Estoy tan feliz. Tú te acercas a mí, aun no te he dicho lo mucho que te amo, lo diré:

-Te amo… te amo… te amo… - tú sólo me miras con algo de confusión en tus ojos. Me dices ahora no es un buen momento para hablar de eso. ¿Qué no es un buen momento?... ¿por qué no?...para el amor siempre es un buen momento… ¿cuándo considerarás tú un buen momento?... No importa, lo seguiré diciendo una y otra vez hasta que lo sea, tú sólo mantente a mi lado, sólo nótame, sólo aprende a amarme… una y otra vez…

Estoy contigo, ¿lo ves?, el esfuerzo siempre rinde sus frutos, y esto es lo que he conseguido. Ahora soy parte de tu vida, no podría ser más feliz…

No… sí podría ser más feliz.

Estoy molesto…

Hay veces que esas personas roban tu mirada de mí. ¿Por qué?...es injusto no tienen derecho a arrebatarte de mí, ellos no te aman como yo, ellos no te adoran como yo a ti.

Uno a uno… no merecen tu mirada… ¿no lo comprendes?... desaparecen…desaparecen…

No, que tus ojos no lloren que no se empañen…quiero verme reflejado en ellos.

Sólo tienes que mirarme a mí…

Eres lo más importante en mi vida, quiero ser lo más importante en la tuya también.

Lo descubriste…

No, no me culpes a mí. Cúlpalos a ellos por interponerse entre tú y yo…

Mírame…no, no con ese tipo de mirada…mírame con amor como yo te veo a ti.

No te vayas. No busques a nadie más, con nadie estarás mejor que conmigo.

Te tengo… ves, estamos solos nosotros dos.

Mírame sólo a mí.

Tal vez no seré el primero, ni el mejor, ni el más importante. Pero seré el último.

Amo este momento…

En este preciso instante sólo me miras a mí, me siento tan feliz.

Lo odio…

Tus ojos se van cerrando y yo sólo puedo odiar los destellos dorados del sol del atardecer que ciegan tus ojos y me roban tu mirada esa última vez…

Lloro…

Río…

Soy patético.

Al final no pude robar tu mirada…


	3. Chapter 3

**Tras el halo verde**

Me dijiste que me amabas…

¿Cuántas veces fueron?, no tengo la cuenta. Creo que más de las que hoy puedo recordar. Me lo decías siempre, a todas horas, en todas partes sin temer que otras personas pudieran escuchar, sin temor a lo que las demás personas pudieran pensar, pero yo…

Yo tenía miedo de las otras personas, de los que nos conocía, de los que no nos conocían, de lo que pudieran pensar los extraños, los amigos, la familia, incluso de lo que fueras a pensar tú, incluso miedo de mí mismo…

Yo nunca pude… desde un principio creo que así siempre fue mi personalidad, un tipo de maldición de la que nunca me pude deshacer, mi máscara, mi herramienta, nuestro final…

Esa vez, la recuerdo, fue una tarde. La última vez que lo preguntaste…Tú sonreías yo mantenía la misma expresión molesta de siempre, se que te incomodaba, que te lastimaba, pero ya en ese entonces no podía cambiar. La misma frase dicha tantas veces de tu boca, sin una respuesta, me hacías feliz, pero eso tampoco lo dije nunca. Lo volviste a preguntar…

-¿Me amas?- pero esa vez tampoco fui sincero. Podría haber dicho que si, podría haberte callado con una beso para desviar la conversación pero tampoco lo hice. Te ignoré como tantas otras veces cuando esa situación se presentaba, y cuando insististe en el tema simplemente te insulté, no era sincero…

Al ver tu rostro triste pude haberme disculpado, decirte que no quise decir todo aquello… que te amaba, que estar a tu lado era lo mejor que me había pasado, pero no lo hice.

Dejaste de sonreír, quizás esa fue la última vez que vi tu sonrisa… tu rostro se fue transformando en tristeza, casi al llegar a la ira pero no hiciste nada, de tu boca no salieron palabras que respondieran a mis insultos. Podíamos pretender que nada había pasado, sólo bastaba que ignoraras esa mala personalidad mía una vez más, pero esa vez no lo hiciste.

Diste la vuelta, sin mirarme a los ojos, sin sonreírme, sin hablarme. Y caminaste en silencio alejándote de mí. Quería detenerte pero no pude, me sentí aterrado…

Siempre tuve miedo a los cambios, tú siempre diste los primeros pasos, tú me hablaste, tú te acercaste a mí, tú pediste mi amistad, tú me besaste, tú me dijiste que me amabas… y tú me dejaste.

Yo nunca hice nada, de pronto me sentí como sólo un espectador en una película en la que sólo tú actuabas. Y si tú te ibas ya no era nada. Sólo tú eras quien guiaba esa relación, así que lo más natural fue culparte también de su final.

Me dejaste de hablar, te alejaste de mí. A veces sentía que me veías que hacías una pregunta muda ¿estás bien con esto? ¿Alguna vez te importó? Quería contestarlas: no, no estaba bien con esto, odiaba esto, quiero regresar. Y siempre me importó, me dijiste muchas veces que me amabas pero sigo pensando que te amaba más yo a ti… pero nunca te busqué , nunca lo dije…

Mi orgullo era demasiado, y nunca pude sacrificar esa absurda dignidad. Ahora que lo pienso lo que teníamos valía la pena más que eso… y ya era demasiado tarde.

- No, no es demasiado tarde- me dije a mi mismo ese día.

Te busqué como loco, harto de no verte, de no escucharte, de no oírte decir que me amabas, ¿aún lo hacías?...

Escúchame…

Caminé tras de ti, tú entre tus pensamientos no me viste, o tal vez decidiste ignorarme.

Escúchame…tengo algo que decirte.

Te hablé, volteaste y tomé tu mano.

No huyas… escúchame esta vez lo diré…

Fue mi primer paso…

No me rechaces… no te vayas…

Me rechazaste con dolor, y yo insistí como nunca lo había hecho…

Sólo escúchame, no te vayas, no, no, no… tú no puedes rechazarme…

y luego peleamos…

Tú no…cualquiera menos tú, no me mires así, no me rechaces, no te vayas… escúchame, maldición escúchame…

No hagas nada, sólo quédate aquí… no permitiré que te vayas…

Sólo quédate…

Escúchame…

¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

Ni siquiera lo recuerdo claramente…

Mi cabeza duele, mi pecho tiembla, mis ojos lloran…

Y tú:

Ya no puedes verme, no puedes hablarme, no volverás a decir que me amas.

Pero estas conmigo.

De nuevo cruzamos miradas…Tus ojos van perdiendo su brillo, pero ya no lloras. El reflejo del halo verde de mis pupilas se va desvaneciendo de las tuyas…

Tu respiración se va terminando, pero toda tu furia se ha ido.

Me sonríes con los últimos movimientos de tu cuerpo.

Con eso me basta.

Estas aquí…

Ya no me escuchas… ya no me ves.

¿Puedo decirlo ahora?

Yo no temo a nada.

En este pequeño mundo que hemos creado no existen otros, solos tu y yo, eso ya no importa.

No hay extraños, no hay familias, no hay amigos ni compañeros.

Ya no me preocupa lo que pienses, si me rechazas, si lo aceptas o si te burlas de mí. Mis inseguridades también se van. No puedes oírme pero vale la pena decirlo.

Ya no importa ni siquiera lo que pienses tú, y mis propios pensamientos son un caos desde hace tiempo. Ya no me siento el mismo. Pero puedo intentarlo.

Arrodillado frente a ti, tu inmóvil cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Y yo tampoco hago mucho por moverme, tomo tu mano, pero ya no sientes, te beso pero ya no correspondes, te hablo y no me escuchas…

-Te amo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Torrente azul**

Creí habértelo dicho aquella vez:

El único que puede amarme realmente soy yo mismo…

Pero tú fuiste inocente al pretenderlo:

No se sinceramente que me viste, no soy el mejor tipo, ni siquiera pretendo serlo, ni pretendo aparentarlo, ni que las personas piensen que lo soy. Pero tú viste algo en que te hizo interesarte en mí.

Tú decidiste por tu cuenta que me amabas. Al principio no me di cuenta, creía que eras otra de las personas que simplemente pasaba por mi vida y me toleraba. Pero tus acciones, tus atenciones, tus miradas, me fui percatando…

Antes de que me hablaras, antes de que me lo confesaras yo ya lo temía…

-Te amo- me dijiste un día. Yo no supe inmediatamente que responder.

Te amo…Te amo …Te amo … se quedó tu voz reproduciéndose en mi mente. No, no, no… mentira. No me amabas, no podías amarme, nunca nadie me había amado, ¿Por qué me amarías tú?. No era verdad…

Incluso ahora puedo asegurar las palabras que te dije aquel día, no me amas… la única persona que puede amarme realmente soy yo mismo.

Pero tu insististe, te acercaste más a mí, pretendiste amarme… no sé que me viste, no sé qué parte de mi te pareció lo suficientemente buena como para decidir que me amabas. Tal vez me admirabas, tal vez te parecía atractivo, tal vez no me conocías lo suficiente.

Seguiste a mi lado, hablándome, estando conmigo, sonriéndome, diciendo una y otra vez que me amabas. Que para mí fue imposible no verte de igual manera…

Me dije tantas veces que no podía ser cierto, que yo estaba consciente de que no me amabas pero me fue imposible al final no amarte , no besarte, no sonreírte cada vez que estabas a mi lado.

Una y otra vez tú volvías a mí, y yo seguía contigo. Es mentira… es mentira… es mentira… resonaba la razón en mi cabeza pero yo decidí ignorarla.

Traté de creerte, traté de pensar que tal vez por una extraña razón tu me amabas, y si no lo hacías yo podía lograr que fuera verdad. No?, si yo te amaba, entonces tu realmente me amarías. No?, si pretendemos alguna vez será verdad para siempre…

Y entonces te amé, demasiado como nunca había amado a nadie, cómo sólo me había amado sólo a mí mismo. Me amarías tu igual?

Traté de olvidar esa pregunta de creerte, pero las inseguridades no me dejaron tranquilo…nunca…nunca.

¿Quién lo diría?. Yo que siempre había parecido tan seguro ante todos caía ante esa pregunta una y otra vez, y nunca encontraba una respuesta satisfactoria. Dilo una vez más, di una vez más que me amas tal vez esta vez te crea.

Demuéstrame cuanto me amas…

No, no ,no… no vayas con esas personas… dijiste que me amabas ¿ mentías?.

-Eres demasiado celoso- te quejaste alguna vez.

No, no… no tratas de cambiarme ¿ no decías que me amabas?. Deberías amar todo de mí. Me molesté por eso, te grité eso en la cara pero no supiste responder… te digo la respuesta ahora … sólo tenías que repetir te amo…te amo… te amo… una y otra vez hasta que te creyera.

Pero en lugar de eso te molestaste. Me dijiste que no fuera tan agresivo. ¿ Te estabas quejando?... ¿ te quejabas de mi?. ¿No decías que me amabas?.

No, debí suponerlo tu tampoco me amabas. Al final también mentiste. Al final yo tenía la razón.

Aun así traté de detenerte cuando con molestia hiciste intento de marcharte. ¿Sabes por qué?... porque yo si te amaba.

No te vayas… dijiste que me amabas…

Te detuve de las muñecas y te obligué a encararme. Lo que vi me dejó, pasmado, tú quien decías amarme me miraba con miedo, con molestia.

No, no, no… tú deberías amarme…lo habías dicho…

Ahora me tenías que amar…podía haber sido feliz sin amor si nunca me lo hubieras prometido…. Ahora era tu responsabilidad.

Te lo pregunté una última vez.

-Déjame ir- pediste, ordenaste, dijiste, suplicaste… ni siquiera recuerdo como fue.

Pero no, esa no era la respuesta correcta… vamos sé que la sabías.

Sólo di: te amo, una vez más…

Pero no lo hiciste.

Entonces realmente no eras diferente a todas las demás personas, al final tu tampoco me amaste… entonces reamente no importaba…

¿Importabas?

No, claro que no.

Tú te fuiste perdiendo, tu voz dejó de sonar, tu cuerpo dejó de moverse, dejaste de existir , dejaste de importar, ya no eras nadie, no eras diferente al resto del mundo, no eras especial… no me ambas.

No importa realmente como fue, pero tu vida se fue difuminado lentamente junto con un torrente azul de tristeza… ¿eh?... ¿estaba llorando?…

No debería…no eras nada ahora… nunca lo fuiste

Sólo alguien que pretendió y falló…

¿Te lo dije aquella vez no?

La única persona que puede amarme en verdad soy yo mismo…


	5. Chapter 5

**Labios purpura**

¿Duele?

Lo siento nunca fue mi intención.

¿Aun puedes ver que estoy llorando?

No me has culpado, ni siquiera una sola vez. Pero yo se que de los dos yo fui el que lo arruinó todo. Siempre supe que no era lo suficientemente maduro, lo suficientemente bueno como para estar a tu lado.

Tú sonreías, eras agradable con las personas.

Yo al contrario siempre ignoré al resto del mundo como si no fuera interesante su existencia.

Y luego nos encontramos. Tú eras simplemente genial, me trataste agradablemente, me comprendiste, sin embargo no fui yo quien dio el primer paso hacia ti.

No sé cómo, no sé por qué, tú sentiste atracción por mí. Yo que el resto de las personas había catalogado como raro, extraño, incomprensible, fui descifrado por ti, tan fácilmente, aun conociéndome completamente me aceptaste, me amaste, y yo no pude más que corresponderte con duplicada intensidad.

Tú fuiste quien me besó, y yo quien con timidez aprendió a besarte. Tal vez no te lo dije, tal vez si pero eras mi primer amor.

Siempre estuve algo perdido. Siempre fuiste tú mi guía para saber qué hacer.

Te convertirte en lo más importante de mi vida. Y como tal yo sólo podía quererte, atesorarte, protegerte. A mí nadie más me importaba más que tú. Tal vez no fuera mucho pero lo único que podía hacer por ti era protegerte para que nada pudiera dañarte, que nada fuera capaz de apagar tu sonrisa.

¿Recuerdas a ese hombre que te molestó en la calle?, después de eso me despedí de ti, después de eso me aseguré de que entendiera que nadie se metía contigo.

¿Recuerdas al profesor que te reprobó?, ¿ a la persona que estuvo a punto de atropellarte con el coche?, ¿a esa amiga que hablaba mal de ti a tus espaldas?. Todos ellos te molestaron, te hicieron enojar, te pusieron triste. Y eso no lo podía permitir…

En ese entonces yo ya estaba seguro hasta donde era capaz de llegar por ti…

Era capaz de todo por ti.

Tu siempre eras tan amable, aunque te molestaras dejabas a las demás personas seguir su camino. Pero para eso estaba yo, para que nadie se aprovechara de tu generosidad.

Intentaste detenerme, más de una vez. Recuerdo esa ocasión en que traté de castigar e esa persona que empujó al pasar a tu lado y tú caíste al suelo. La levante del cuello, y entonces te asustaste, me dijiste que la dejara ir ¿por qué? , ¿Por qué defendías a una persona que te había hecho daño?, te lo pegunté y me dijiste que no había sido nada, que no era correcto golpear una persona por un accidente como ese…¿ no era correcto?.

¿Entonces estaba mal?, dime… yo sólo trataba de protegerte…¿estaba haciendo algo mal?. Dime lo que tengo que hacer entonces, me molesta ver que te hagan daño, pero haría cualquier cosa que tú me dijeras…

Esa fue la última vez que lo hice. Trataba…trataba de contenerme cada vez que algo o alguien te molestaba, cada vez que alguien te hacía daño, cada vez que alguien sin cuidado te lastimaba. Te lo había prometido, no dañarlos. Pero por dentro solo me consumían unas ganas de aplastarlos, de desaparecer a todas esas personas que te hicieran mal.

Estaba bien… estábamos bien…

Pero tenía que pasar aquello…¿por qué las personas se empeñan en lastimarte?. Ni siquiera quise saber los motivos. En cuanto te vi llorar supe que realmente no podría controlarme.

-¿Quiénes fueron?- pregunté, pero no quisiste responderme ¿por qué los protegías?. Camine simplemente de donde tú habías venido. Si no me decías entonces sólo tenía que aplastarlos a todos, así evitaría que te pudieran herir…

Corriste tras de mí, gritaste mi nombre. Pero no, esta vez no me detendría, perdóname por esta vez no hacer lo que digas, pero, entiéndelo sólo lo hacía por tu bien.

Simplemente derribé a todos los que estuvieron en mi camino. Algunos gritaban, creo en algún momento tu voz se perdió entre el ruido de la multitud. Entonces sólo tenía que callarlos a todos para volver a escucharte…

Sangre…

En algún momento mis manos se había cubierto de sangre, nunca sabré a quien pertenecía. Pero no importaba tampoco. Las personas corrían, algunos intentaban golpearme. ¿Por qué simplemente no se quedaban quietas para que pudiera castigar a los culpables?.

Yo no escuchaba nada más que gritos y los huesos crujir bajo mis manos …¿Dónde estabas?. No quiero seguir haciendo esto, sólo quiero encontrarte. ¿Aun estas por aquí?.

Sólo tengo que deshacerme de todas esas personas que me estorban para reunirme contigo. Espérame un poco más sólo tengo que castigar a esas personas que te hicieron daño. Yo te protegeré siempre, sólo quédate atrás de mí. Puedes cerrar los ojos.

Pero no…

¿Por qué los defendías?...incluso ahora.

Hubieras esperado un poco más hasta que acabara con ellos, pero no…

Tú te interpusiste entre ellos y yo…

Yo no quería hacerte daño, pero no pude reaccionar. Yo no quería lastimarte, sólo quería deshacerme de todos ellos.

Por fin escuché tu voz, pero no era tu voz agradable que siempre me dirigías, era un grito de dolor. Lo último que recuerdo eres tú contra la pared y un golpe hueco.

Después de eso creo que perdía la conciencia.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba en medio de un montón de cuerpos tirados por el suelo. Y lo primero que hice fue buscarte.

¿Cómo pude ser capaz de hacerte esto?

Acaricio tu piel suavemente. Pero no sé si aun sientes, y si sientes ¿qué sentirás?, sientes mis caricias, o sólo sientes dolor…

El color de tus labios va cambiando, siempre se venían tan rosados, tan apetecibles para besarlos, luego fueron rojos. Últimamente habían cambiado a un color purpura, pero no importaba, tu siempre te veías bien sin importar eso. Pero el morado también va desapareciendo hasta volverse pálidos…

Quiero probarlos una vez más antes de que terminen de perder su color. Aun así sabes bien, tu sabor mezclado con la sangre y las lágrimas aun así me agrada.

Posiblemente son mis lágrimas. He estado llorando abrazándote durante las últimas horas…

Tú nunca lloraste, hasta el final me dedicaste una sonrisa…

El tiempo va pasando, creo que ya no me escuchas, ni me sientes…

Creo que ya no siento tu calor…

No importa ya nada…

El tiempo sigue pasando y tus labios purpura ya perdieron su color.

Me quedo aquí y te abrazo más fuerte, nunca me iré de tu lado.

Al final no fui capaz de protegerte…

¿Qué debo hacer ahora?. Ya no estás tú, ya no puedes guiarme, estoy confundido.

Escucho las sirenas a lo lejos… te abrazo más fuerte…

No ellos tampoco me alejarán de ti, protegeré lo que queda de ti hasta el final.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gotas escarlata**

Yo siempre tengo la razón…

¿Te lo dije?

Sí, te lo dije aquel día.

Tú me amabas. Lo negaste pero yo sabía que no podía estar equivocado.

Desde que te conocí supe que tú llegarías a amarme.

No, ya no sirve de nada que lo niegues, yo ya lo sé, tampoco necesitas decírmelo…

Siempre traté de hacerte todo más fácil, porque ¿sabes?, yo también te empecé a amar. Estando cada vez más cerca de ti, siguiéndote, hablándote, mirándote, estando pendiente de ti a cada hora.

Si tú me amabas y yo te amaba. Entonces era natural ser así ¿no?... no, no respondas, claro que era natural comportarse así.

Pero entonces ¿por qué comenzaste a alejarte? No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo, lo quiero entender… ah… ya lo entiendo sólo era timidez. No, no te preocupes, en ese caso yo seré valiente por los dos. Sólo tengo que acercarme más a ti.

No… ya no te alejes. Sé que me amas.

Ya no te alejes… si algo puedo hacer yo, lo haré… ¿Qué hago?. ¿Qué hago?

Ya sé…

Traté por muchos medios pero al final nunca accediste e venir conmigo, sólo necesito un momento para que comprendas lo inmenso de nuestro amor. Ya existe, tú ya me amas, date cuenta.

Tal vez no había necesidad, complicamos las cosas. Tus manos están atadas, tus pies también, pero eso no importa son detalles menores…lo importante es que ya estamos juntos, frente a frente…

¿qué más tengo que hacer?

Quieres irte. No lo permitiré esta vez, en esta ocasión nos quedaremos juntos hasta que entiendas cuanto me amas y cuanto te amo yo a ti.

Lo siento, no quería lanzarte ese cuchillo fue un impulso, sólo no intentes volver a escapar.

-Para… ¡¿perdiste la razón?!- me gritaste. No, no, no…. Que ingenuidad yo no puedo perder la razón, yo siempre tengo la razón…

Tal vez no lo comprendas, te ayudare a comprender…

¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Qué hago?... yo siempre sé que hacer…

Tú quieres estar conmigo para siempre, eso es claro pero me has rechazado tantas veces que no sabes cómo decirlo ahora, no te preocupes, yo lo haré más fácil.

Yo te aceptaré porque siempre he sabido que me amas.

¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré?... sólo tengo que ayudarte a que estemos juntos…juntos…juntos para siempre, eso es sencillo.

¿Por qué complicaste todo?... era tan claro desde el principio, yo te amo, tú me amas, y siempre estaremos juntos, así de simple. Yo siempre lo sé todo.

Entiendo, no ya no hables… no hables…no hables… no necesitas hablar…

Cae gota a gota ese líquido rojo…

Ya no puedes hablar… no te preocupes lo que querías decirme yo ya lo sé… te lo dije tu me amas.

Tu mirada es tan intensa…¿estás llorando?...¿por qué?. No, no me lo digas, ah lo olvidaba ya no puedes decírmelo… la respuesta es simple: esta feliz de que estemos juntos…no sabes cómo demostrarlo.

Te diré como:

Te beso… tratas de emitir algún sonido pero no lo logras… es nuestro primer beso yo también estoy emocionado…un beso saber metálico, extraño, pero se siente tan bien…

Tu tiemblas un poco, ves al final si sientes esa emoción por besarnos. Te lo dije…te lo dije… éramos el uno para el otro.

La escena de nuestro amor es perfecta, tu yo, y el suelo decorado de gotas escarlata que caen de tu cuerpo…

NO!... abre tus ojos un poco más, déjame darte otro beso mientras siento tu cálido aliento… Respira…Respira…

Te vuelvo a besar.

Te dije que te amaba, te dije que me amabas.

Al final te quedaste conmigo…

Y como siempre…

Yo tenía la razón.

Notas finales del fic.

1.- wow si llegaste hasta aquí te felicito

2.- Sakurai made on/

Lo siento por hacer este fic, por no terminar los demás que tengo, y por estar viva….

Creo que merezco la hoguera después de esto… pero bueno…inspiración es inspiración…ya ni modo…

/Sakurai mode off

3.-tienes 24 horas a partir de que leas esto para mandar un review sino algún yandere kiseki te perseguirá muhahahaha

4.- espero no haber traumando a nadie.

5.- al menos omití el gore, no me llevo con el ¬¬


End file.
